


Lost in Translation

by woozdum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, can be non au can be ??? au, i think this is mature and not explicit ?? idk, jihoon's a big asshole in this ilu my guy sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozdum/pseuds/woozdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun gives Jihoon his heart, wrapped neatly in love and care and affection, , even though Jihoon never wanted it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

Junhui’s never found it difficult, understanding the meaning behind Jihoon’s words. There’s a trick to it. Junhui knows to look for body language and to listen to the words the younger doesn’t say. He listens for tones of lust or resignation, looks for forehead creases and laugh lines, rather than focusing on the content of the words themselves.

“Junhui, do you want anything from the store?”

_Please come with me, I don’t want to go alone._

He grins up at the younger boy, before moving to put on his jacket. “I don’t know. But I’ll come with you, maybe I’ll find something I want and you can buy it for me Jihoonie.”

There’s a fluttering feeling in his stomach when he looks at the younger. A wave of affection that has crashed through his body. Junhui accepts the feelings with open arms.

\--

Junhui doesn’t know how or when the occasional hug became sloppy, rushed hallway kisses; when lingering glances leads to Jihoon backed into a corner, out of sight as he grinds down on the elder’s thigh, moaning into his mouth.

“Not bad.” Jihoon had muttered, his damp forehead pressed against Junhui’s shoulder, “Your technique could use some work though.”

_I needed this. Thanks._

Loving Jihoon is difficult, but Junhui accepts the challenge.

\--

“Jihoonie, what are we doing?” He pants, bucking into his fist as the younger works a second finger inside of him. Jihoon once told him that this is when he looked the best, pliant, willing, and ready to be fucked.

“Well, my fingers are up your asshole, and I’m trying to kiss you but you keep talking.” Jihoon grumbles before placing kisses along his jaw, fingers pumping in and out, curving ever so slightly.

_Stop asking questions. We’re fucking._

He easily complies, rocking back into Jihoon’s fingers, arching his back as his thrusting becomes erratic. He thinks that Jihoon looks the prettiest like this, splattered in his come, aching to climax.

“Ok princess, do me.”

_For fucks’ sake, just let me come._

It isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but Junhui still feels that wave of affection as he settles in between Jihoon’s legs, mouthing up his inner thighs, littering them with hickeys that will last at least a week. He smiles to himself, at least he’ll have Jihoon for one more week.

\--

“Just stay and cuddle.” Junhui had said one night after hooking up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

_I don’t want to._

 “It can be platonic cuddling between two bros who just had sex.”

“…fine.”

_Don’t make this awkward, Junhui._

\--

Junhui groans, thrusting into Jihoon, feeling his heat clench around him as he pushes in further with each snap of his hips.

“God, you’re so fucking _good_ at this,” Jihoon moans lowly, his body arching as Junhui takes one of his nipples into his mouth, “You’re such a fucking slut for me aren’t you? You’d do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?”

_You’re such a good lay. Fuck, this is so hot._

He finds it amusing that Jihoon will never know how accurate he actually is.

He laps at Jihoon’s nipples faster, throwing one of the younger’s legs over his shoulder, thrusting in harder and faster, the way the younger demands it.

“You’re so good like this, Junnie.” He thrashes on the bed, bucking into his hand, meeting his thrusts, one after the other.

_Such a good lay._

Junhui gives Jihoon his heart, wrapped neatly in love and care and affection, even though Jihoon never wanted it in the first place.

\--

“Jihoonie, do you want to go get something to eat?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m going out with Wonwoo in a bit. Maybe I’ll find you later, ok?”

_I’ll text you if I’m horny. Don’t bother waiting up, though._

\--

Somewhere along the way, Junhui forgets. He forgets how deceiving Jihoon’s smile can be, how the passion in his eyes could be nothing more than a trick of the light, how the truth of his words came, not from what he said but, from the silence, every pause and break, surrounding them. He forgets to look for the things unsaid as he basks in the mistruths that Jihoon feeds him.

He confuses lust for love.

Jihoon looked at him in confusion when he brought it up, “I thought…this was just a sex thing. Junnie, we never said anything about this. We never-,” he pauses, trying to phrase his words correctly, as if Junhui wouldn’t understand anyway, “-we never established ourselves as anything. I don’t love you…like that. I’m sorry.”

_I don’t love you. I’m sorry._

He's always listened for the things Jihoon leaves unsaid, but for the first time he listens to Jihoon’s words.

He blames himself for being impulsive and careless, for not keeping Jihoon close to him. How could he not notice Jihoon beginning to slip away? In this game for Jihoon’s heart, the closest he ever got was the hickeys he placed across the younger’s chest.

He can feel his heart shatter in Jihoon’s hold.

\--

He tries to put distance between the two of them, after that. It’s difficult but he makes it work.

Except Jihoon seems to not be on the same page.

“Junhui, please talk to me.”

_I don’t like that we’re awkward._

“Junnie, please let’s talk about this.”

_I still want you._

“I’m…willing to try.” Jihoon had paused, “Eventually loving you.”

_I don’t want to. But I don’t want to lose you either._

_\--_

His resolve breaks as he finds himself relapsing into an addiction that is Jihoon. He places light kisses on Jihoon’s thighs when he notices it. It being an impressively sized hickey, one that he definitely didn’t put there.

He pokes it, looking up at Jihoon questioningly.

“What? It’s not like we’re exclusive or anything.”

_I don’t need you._

\--

Junhui’s tired of being the only one trying to make things work, tired of being the only one investing emotions into this relationship, this sex agreement, tired of being the only one getting hurt.

“Let’s stop this.”

He prays that Jihoon will fight for them, that some part of him will cling to the love or affection that he's offered unconditionally.

 “Okay.”

_Okay._

Jihoon never bothered to try and understand him, anyway.


End file.
